goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 200
The Tsukisappu Anpan Person (月寒あんぱんのひと, Tsukisamu Anpan no Hito) is the 200th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis As Tsurumi and Heiji rushes to Fort Goryokaku, Koito attempts to fight the Russian kidnappers by himself, however he is easily overpowered and held down. Upon arriving at the fort, Tsurumi says that he will break in from the back while Heiji grabs the kidnapper's attention from the front. Powerless, Koito begins to cry and tells his kidnappers to kill him, hoping that his father will think a little more of him once he finds out that he went down fighting. Suddenly, the door is slammed open as Heiji screams for his son. One of the kidnappers goes to confront Heiji while the other remains with Koito, calling him a pampered little rich boy. Heiji is easily knocked out by an unknown person while the remaining kidnapper ties Koito up and leaves to fight. As Koito hears gunshots coming from the other side of the door, he yells for his father. Once the gunfires had ended, the door opens and Koito is surprised to see Tsurumi, who comments that they meet again. Koito and Tsurumi tends to Heiji until he wakes up and Heiji begins to smile, saying that his son is safe and that he is proud of him for putting up a good fight. Tsurumi says that he will investigate the three men that they killed but does not believe that they will be able to connect them to the Russian government. As Tsurumi takes off their mask, Koito states that the kidnappers had fed him some Tsukisappu Anpan and Tsurumi notes that the food was only given to the 25th Infantry Regiment and that it must have been forgotten at the fort. Koito thinks it is fate that they were able to meet again. Meanwhile, Ogata, Tsukishima, and Kikuta takes away the kidnapper's bodies as they look sombrely over at Tsurumi and Koito. Some time later at the 7th Division's headquarters in Asahikawa, Koito decides to join the Army's military academy instead of the Naval academy and Heiji asks Tsurumi to take care of his son with Tsurumi vowing that Koito will become vital in bridging the gap between the Army and the Navy. Koito becomes nervous and starts speaking in the Satsuma dialect as he bows and leaves. As the Koitos head down the stairs, they pass by one of Tsurumi's men, Ogata who stops to look at Koito who glances back at him. With the flashback over, Koito continues to glare menancingly at Ogata until they hear Shiraishi and Tanigaki's voice from outside the window. Ogata kicks Koito in the face and tells the Russian doctor and nurse to stay quiet while he makes his escape on horseback. Asirpa hears the horse running away and informs Sugimoto that Ogata is getting away. As Sugimoto prepares his rifle, Asirpa wonders if he is going to shoot Ogata but Sugimoto says that he will aim for the horse. However, all of Sugimoto's shots misses their target as Ogata laughs at Sugimoto's poor aim. As Sugimoto and Asirpa watches Ogata flee, Sugimoto hopes that Ogata makes a full recovery and comes back to them so that he can kill Ogata for good. Character Appearances *Tokushirou Tsurumi (flashback) *Heiji Koito (flashback) *Otonoshin Koito *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Hajime Tsukishima (flashback) *Kikuta (flashback) *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Genjirou Tanigaki *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto Category:Chapters